Her Own Fairy Tale
by xXWhiteRoses13Xx
Summary: Princess Lucy always wanted a happily ever after just like in the fairy tales. Yeah, like that was going to happen... NaLu week- Day 2 *ONESHOT*


**Her Own Fairy Tale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. NaLu week, day 2- theme: Fairy Tale.**

Princess Lucy sighed as she brushed the hair of her dolls. Her father had sent her away so he could work, and so she was alone, trying to entertain herself with whatever she could. Alas, the miscellaneous toys that were given to her were not satisfying her boredom. Little Lucy got up off the carpet which she had previously been sitting on and placed the small hair brush on the floor next to her doll, whom which Lucy named Michelle. She then strode over to the vanity at the other side of the room, picked up a comb, and began brushing her own hair.

This was the life of Lucy Heartfilia. Playing alone in her room day after day, for her mother had passed away two years ago, and so Lucy no longer had anybody to accompany her. The Princess could no longer play board games because they required at least two or more players, of which Lucy didn't have, and that eliminated around half of the entertainment she owned. There was her father, but he insisted he was far too busy to be fooling around with such "childish activities", and normally shouted at her every time she tried to get his attention.

The maids were nice to her, gave her politeness, and occasionally played a board game with her. The tutors made sure she understood a subject before moving on to a different one, and the butler snuck her into the kitchen every now and again to get a preview of the desserts the chefs were preparing. Even though Lucy was surrounded by so much kindness, she was still missing something.

Love.

She had experienced love when her mother was still alive. The Queen told Lucy that she loved her every morning and every night. The King was more pleasant during those times, and often told her he loved her as well. But now, Lucy hasn't heard her father say anything to her but "get out's" and "leave me alone's". Never speaking a word of love.

Princess Lucy loved to read. She often read stories of other princesses and their adventures in romance, and falling in love with a prince. She wished that, one day, she might be in a fairy tale like those. Running away with a prince, getting married, and living happily ever after.

"What'cha doing just starin' like that?" A voice came from behind the Princess. Lucy jumped and flicked her eyes to the reflection of a boy in her mirror, crouching on her windowsill. She spun around, still holding the comb, and held it out in front of her as if it were a weapon.

"Wh-What?" she stammered. The sight of an unfamiliar boy in her window wasn't typically something she witnessed on a regular basis, and so was taken aback by this strange phenomenon. She looked down at her comb, knowing quite well this wasn't going to be enough to protect her if he tried attacking her, and her body began to shake in fear.

"You were just starin' at yourself in the mirror, not doing anything but starin'. Your brush was still in your hair, but you weren't moving it. It looked funny," the boy said with a grin, sharp canines being revealed. Lucy gulped, the pointed teeth scaring her further, and took a step back, bumping into the vanity's chair with her foot.

"S-Stop making fun of me. All I'd have to do is scream and people could come rushing in and have you arrested for intruding the palace," Lucy threatened, trying not to sound afraid. The boy dropped from the window and into her bedroom, holding up his hands in front of him.

"H-Hey now, I just happened to notice ya there. Don't get to thinking I'm some robber or anything," the boy said. Now that he was out from window, the Princess could get a better view of him. His hair was a salmon-pink and his eyes were the darkest shade of green she had ever set her eyes upon. His skin was tanned, which contrasted with the pearly-white scarf that was wrapped around his neck, the pattern looking mysteriously like the scales of a reptile. The rest of his clothes were just simple cloth pants and shirt, and he wore light wooden sandals on his feet. He appeared to be around Lucy's age.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Lucy questioned, her eyebrows furrowed and the comb still held tightly in her grasp. The boy put his hands down and stuffed them in the pockets of his pants.

"The name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. And I'm here because I was just passing through to get to Magnolia," Natsu replied. Lucy stared him down a moment longer, contemplating whether he was telling the truth or not, before asking more questions.

"How did you get up here? My bed chamber is on the second story floor."

"Ever heard of climbing?"

"But what did you climb? The wall?"

"You got some pretty nasty vines growin' out there, ya know. Scratched my arm and everything," the boy said, twisting his arm forward to show a cut reaching from his elbow to the middle of his forearm. Red liquid was dripping down to his hand.

"Oh!" Lucy gasped. "Here, sit down. Let me get you a bandage." she said as she offered him the chair she had kicked earlier. Natsu raised an eyebrow before warily taking the seat. Lucy rushed out of the room, later returning with a roll of bandages. She knelt down next to the bleeding boy, unwrapping the bandages. She worked carefully, slowly encasing the injured arm in the bandages. Natsu watched the girl caring to his scratch. He noticed how meticulous she was at mending his wound, as if she'd done it many times before.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? You sure you're the same girl that was protecting herself with a comb just a minute ago?" Natsu said jokingly. The Princess giggled.

"Well you're hurt aren't you? People tend not to be much of a threat when they're injured," she replied. "I guess when I see someone in pain, I instinctively try to help them."

"You're a nice person. You know my name, so what's yours?" Natsu asked, a soft smile on his lips. Lucy frowned.

"It's Lucy. My name is Princess Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy replied as she finished dressing his wound. Natsu's eyes widened a little. He knew someone rich must have lived in a castle this big, but he never expected it belonged to royalty.

"O-Oh! P-Pardon me Princess! I had no idea-" Natsu began, only to be interrupted.

"No, please don't worry. I don't like when people make a fuss over my royal status," Lucy said solemnly as she stood up, brushing off her dress skirts. Natsu stared at Lucy with confused, stunned eyes. For a moment, they stayed like that, Lucy looking gloomily at the floor, and Natsu keeping his gaze on the little princess.

"Um..." Natsu mumbled, trying to figure out how to change the subject.

"Anyway," Lucy said cheerily, perking up almost instantly, a bright smile shining on that small face. "Would you like to play with me?"

And that's how it started, the daily visits to the little princess's castle. Lucy made Natsu sneak in through the window everyday, for she knew that her father would be furious if he found out she was bringing a random traveler into the premises. But, they risked the danger of being caught, just so they could spend time together. As time went on, they learned more about each other. Lucy discovered that Natsu had been in search of his father, Igneel, before he came across her palace. Apparently, Igneel had gone missing a few weeks ago.

"What's Igneel like?" Lucy asked one afternoon when they were playing a game of chess. Natsu didn't know how to play, so Lucy had to teach him, but he still wasn't the greatest at it. Lucy learned that Natsu wasn't exactly the strategic type, and usually just followed his gut.

"Well, he's a big guy, and he taught me everything I know. He's a really smart and kind person," was Natsu's reply. Lucy nodded, thinking that he was nothing like her own father.

"Do you know where he might have gone?" asked the Princess. Natsu shook his head while munching on a cookie, concentrating on the game board in front of him. Lucy had noticed that Natsu enjoyed eating a lot, and sometimes he ate much like a ravenous animal.

Years passed, and Lucy was now sixteen years old. According to her father, a prince had requested her hand in marriage. Lucy was being forced to marry a prince she didn't even know.

"But Your Majesty, what if I do not want to accept?" Princess Lucy argued. "I don't appreciate that you did not acknowledge my opinion about this!"

"Enough Lucy!" shouted the King. "You will marry Prince Gray and that is final! I do not want to hear another word about this! Leave now!"

Lucy ran to her bed chambers, on the brink of tears, but when she opened her door to find Natsu sitting in her window, she burst.

"Oh, Natsu... I don't want to marry someone I know nothing about. I want to marry for love, not because of my father's arrangements," the Princess sobbed into Natsu's shoulder. The boy listened to her problems, comforted her, and tried cheering her up as best he could.

"Hey, how about you and I play some chess? For old-time's sake, eh?" said the boy holding the Princess in his arms. Lucy sniffed, rubbed her eyes, and nodded with a soft smile. Natsu gave her a goofy grin before pulling out the chess board.

A week later and Lucy's father had decided it was time for Princess Lucy and Prince Gray to finally meet. Lucy, not looking forward to seeing her betrothed, took her time preparing, making sure to be at least fifteen minutes late.

"Ah, Lucy. You made it. Oh, and you look absolutely stunning if I may add," Prince Gray complimented her as she walked through the doors into the gardens, where he and the King awaited her. The Prince bowed, Lucy curtsied, then Gray took the Princess's arm and began strolling through the garden paths, saying farewell to the King before leaving. They walked along in silence for a few moments, admiring the flower blossoms.

"Tell me Princess Lucy, what kinds of activities do you enjoy doing?" asked Prince Gray, his onyx eyes looking deep into hers. Lucy smirked.

"I like chess," she said. Gray chuckled.

"Care for a game?" he offered. The Princess agreed, called for a servant to bring out a chess board, and sat down at a picnic table to begin the game. The Prince was much different to play with than Natsu. He was skilled and thorough, the complete opposite of Natsu. Lucy had to think about her strategy with every movement, but still ended up the loser. Lucy didn't like the way he played, and it wasn't just because she lost. She loved Natsu's way of playing. The way he couldn't care less about a strategy and does whatever seems like it works. That's how she liked her chess games to go.

"That was a wonderful game, Princess," he said as he stood from the chair and offered her a hand to help her up. She took it and got up from her seat, continuing to walk down the garden's trail. They talked, mainly about boring things Lucy wasn't interested in, and once the Prince stopped and asked a gardener who was tending to the plants to pick a rose for him. The gardener picked the rose, and Prince Gray gave it to Lucy.

"A flower of beauty belongs with a woman of beauty," he said as he placed it in her hands. As much as Lucy liked his gentleman-like tendencies, she didn't feel right. She felt awkward in his presence, almost as if she didn't belong. She missed the silliness Natsu had, and loved the fact that she could be her true self around him.

"Shall we head back to your father then?" Prince Gray said. Lucy nodded and followed the Prince back to the castle.

"Father, I told you! I refuse to marry him!" the Princess yelled. It was two weeks after Lucy's meeting with Prince Gray, and her father was already starting to plan the wedding.

"Lucy, I thought I said before that I didn't want to hear another word about this! You will do as I tell you to!" the King shouted back.

"No father! Ever since mother died I've been doing only what you've told me to! But this, I cannot do!" Lucy yelled angrily as she stormed out of the room.

"Lucy, you get back here right this instant!" she heard her father scream after her, but she kept going. She hurried to her room, where she found Natsu entering through the window. She locked the door before turning around to speak.

"Oh, hey Lucy! I was just-"

"Nastu, I need to get out of here," she interrupted him. He looked shocked at first, then asked her what was going on. Lucy explained everything she could before a loud banging was heard from the other side of her door.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you will open this door right now!" her father shouted, followed by the violent shaking of the doorknob. Natsu rushed Lucy to the window from which he had come in. She made her way down the vines as quickly as her body would go, cutting herself many times in the process. Natsu followed soon after. Just as they touched solid ground, Lucy looked Natsu in the eyes.

"Natsu..." she said, out of breath from the climb. Natsu was about to reply to her, but he couldn't, for she had taken hold of his face and pulled him into a kiss. It was quick, but passionate, and Natsu was too surprised to react.

"Lucy, get back here!" they heard the King yell. The kiss was ended abruptly when Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her towards the edge of the forest nearby.

"Let's look for Igneel together, Natsu!" Lucy said to him. Natsu laughed.

"You got it, Princess," he said. They ran away with smiles on both their faces. Lucy didn't end up marrying a prince like in all the fairy tales she admired, but at least she got her happily ever after in her own, twisted fairy tale.


End file.
